Silly Little Secrets
by sevenofdiamonds7
Summary: The Capitol is considered the safest place in Panem; there is no annual reaping, no danger, no hunger or poverty…Unless you betray the Capitol. President Snow is no easy man, so when a little white rose turns up on your doorstep, maybe it's time to re-think. How safe are you? This isnt just a story of the Hunger Games, it's a story of a revolution. Finnick/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Picture attribution: By Audrey from Central Pennsylvania, USA (White Rose Uploaded by Fæ) [CC-BY-2.0 ( /licenses/by/2.0)], via Wikimedia Commons**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Finnick knocked on the door, turning on his charming appeal. He flicked his hair back, put on that smile that makes girls swoon and puffed out his chest. Deep down he hates this and hates himself for doing this, but most of all, he hates President Snow for making him.

Finnick is considered to be desirable. Once he won the games, he had…certain duties to fulfill with anyone who wanted to pay to have the great Finnick Odair for a night of pleasure. This was just another one of his clients.

'One Minute!' A feminine voice from inside the apartment called back.

Suddenly the door flew open, revealing a petite girl with long silvery/blonde hair which hung in waves, reaching her waist. She had sea-green eyes, much like Finnick's, which reminded him so much of the ocean back in district 4. She wore a simple silver dress which sparkled like a diamond every time to light hit it. Her wrists and neck were covered in delicate looking jewellery which, even to capital standards, looked expensive. Her make-up was light and subtle; she was the most un-capital looking person he had ever seen the capitol.

'Hello. It's lovely to meet you, my name is Silver.' She said, extending her hand out to Finnick to shake. 'Of course, I don't need to ask who you are.' She smiled warmly and opened the door wider to let him inside.

'Beautiful name, matches your face.' He said, using his charming appeal.

What struck Finnick the most about this girl was how young she looked. She could only have been about 16 or so. It felt so wrong, considering what he was paid to do to her.

'Would you like to take a seat? Can I get you a drink or something?' She said politely.

'Uhh.' Finnick stumbled, lost for words. He wasn't used to civilized behaviour when it came to business. Capitol people just wanted to get it straight into it. 'Just water please.' He said quickly and sat down on the expensive looking couch. The apartment had a very blue and silver theme to it, which, again, reminded Finnick of being home in his district.

'Kandee? May I have a glass of water and a glass of milk please?' Silver asked the Avox who was standing in the corner of the room. Finnick tried not to look surprised at this kind and courteous behaviour towards an Avox since, by capitol standards, they were considered to be the lowest forms of life. No one was on name-terms with the Avoxes.

Silver elegantly sat down on the couch next to Finnick and looked up, beaming at him.

'So Finnick, how do you like the capitol?' Silver asked.

'It's very nice here. Very colourful.' Finnick replied. He was lying although it was necessary. He had to tell the clients what they wanted to hear.

'What about District 4. I've never been there, what's it like?' Silver asked.

Finnick's eyes shone with the memories of playing in the sea with his brother and collecting sea-shells on the shore with his sister. 'It's beautiful.' He said truthfully.

The Avox came back with two glasses and then disappeared again. Silver and Finnick sat in silence, drinking the drinks beside each other.

'Uh…you have a lovely apartment.' Finnick said awkwardly. He couldn't understand why they were talking. He wasn't used to this. Clients weren't supposed to behave like this.

'It's my father's although he's hardly every home.' Silver replied. Finnick wondered whether maybe she was waiting for him to make the first move. He drained the rest of his drink just as Silver asked him the next question.

'Do you want to play a game?' Silver asked suddenly.

'Okay.' Finnick agreed, giving her a flirtatious smile.

'It's in my bedroom, I'll go and get it.' Silver smiled cheekily and got up to walked into her room.

Silver's bedroom was painted turquoise with a silky silver duvet and stars painted on the ceiling. Silver turned the light on and walked to the cupboard to get the game. Just as she turned round, she found Finnick standing directly behind her. Silver opened her mouth to say something but Finnick pressed his lips against hers, gently pushing her against the cupboard door.

After the initial surprise, Silver finally gathered her thoughts and firmly pushed him away.

'Sorry…I….'Finnick started, a look of confusion coming over his face.

'I don't understand…' Silver trailed off.

'Wait, am I doing something wrong?' Finnick asked, perplexed.

'I don't know what you mean.'

'You asked me here for me to sleep with you, right?' Finnick frowned as Silver blushed a deep shade of red.

'What? No! I just wanted to play a game.' Silver exclaimed, nodding towards the board game in her hand.

'Oh.' Finnick said, feeling embarrassed. 'I thought…when you said game, you meant…..'

'I didn't mean that.' Silver laughed with embarrassment.

'Girls are so confusing.' Finnick chuckled and followed Silver back into the living room. 'Shall we just pretend that never happened?'

'What never happened?' Silver asked innocently.

'You know…the kiss?' Finnick said, frowning. Surely it couldn't have been so bad that she had already forgotten about it?

'What kiss?' Silver grinned at Finnick who then grinned back when he finally realised that she was playing with him.

Silver and Finnick sat opposite each other with the board game in between them.

'What happens if you win?' Silver said.

'You have to tell me a secret.' Finnick replied simply. 'What if you win?'

'You have to agree to be my friend.' Silver replied.

'Don't you have any?' Finnick asked curiously, rolling the dice to take his turn.

'I get home schooled. Besides, the other children would just laugh at me because I'm different. I don't want them.'

'Just because you don't look like all the other weirdos in the capital.'

'That's what people do though, pick on the different people.' Silver shrugged. 'No offence but why do you think so highly of yourself? You just assumed you would let me sleep with you.' She narrowed her eyes at him.

'It's….complicated.' Finnick replied.

'Isn't everything?'

It was an old fashioned game: a board game called snakes and ladders which was played during the old times. Finnick and Silver played the game, whilst eating the array of sugary capitol foods that Silver had brought. Silver had the most fun she had ever experienced and Finnick had a nice time considering what he was expecting. Finnick won in the end although it was fairly close.

'Secret please.' Finnick said, sitting back and looking pleased with himself.

'Why do you want a secret?'

'I'm saving them up.' Finnick shrugged.

'It's not my secret to tell.'

'Even better.' Finnick grinned and lent forward in anticipation.

Silver leant forward so her lips were against Finnick's ear.

'President Snow killed his first child.' She whispered and then sat back. 'How was that for a secret?'

'Best one yet.' Finnick replied, grinning.

'I know I didn't win the game, but will you still be my friend?' Silver asked.

'Of course I will. Why wouldn't anyone in the capitol want to be your friend?' Finnick asked with interest.

'Because they think I'm weak.'

'And why is that?'

'I don't like fighting and I don't eat meat.' Silver sighed. Finnick couldn't help but smile at the girl.

'That is very un-capitol like of you.' He commented.

'Fighting isn't nice. It scares me when people raise their voices. I don't like eating meat because I don't like hurting animals.' Silver admitted, hanging her head in shame.

'That's nothing to be ashamed about Silver.' Finnick said comfortingly.

'My dad's ashamed. That's why he was so happy when I asked him if I could have you, he thought that I had finally taken a liking to the hunger games.'

'But instead you asked me...so I could be your friend?' Finnick asked in confusion.

'Everyone needs a friend. As long as you're willing to be friends with me.' Silver shrugged.

Towards the end of the evening, Silver started getting tired. Finnick noticed this and asked whether it's best if she goes to bed now.

'Yeah, I guess so.' Silver yawned. 'Did you bring your pyjamas?'

Finnick smiled in amusement at her naivety. 'Sorry, must have forgotten them.' He said kindly.

'You can sleep in the spare bedroom.' Silver said, showing him to his room.

'Thanks, Silver.' Finnick smiled.

'No, thank you. You're a good friend.' Silver replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to say thank you to anyone who read my first chapter :) It would be really great if you could leave a review to tell me what you think :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

It had been a week since Finnick had last saw Silver. Finnick hated almost everyone in the capitol for watching the games as though they were betting on horses, except he found it impossible to hate Silver; Kind, sweet Silver who didn't eat meat because she didn't want to hurt the animal's feelings, Silver who didn't like shouting and fighting, Silver who didn't like the Hunger games.

Snow had left him a message this morning with Silver's apartment address, meaning that she (or probably her father) had paid Finnick to spend another night with Silver. He couldn't help but feel excited.

'You doing much this evening, Odair?' Johanna asked him as she put her feet up on the couch, making herself very comfortable.

'Same old.' He replied casually, staring up at the ceiling.

'Another client?' Johanna asked, almost compassionately but not quite, for she was Johanna Mason, the most unsympathetic person in the world. All of Johanna's family had been murdered by Snow so he had nothing left to threaten her with to make her do his dirty deeds. In fact, Johanna was the one who had urged Finnick to do exactly as Snow said when Finnick considered refusing. She didn't want Finnick's family to end up like hers.

'Yup, but she's a good one.' Finnick replied vaguely. Johanna sat up suddenly in interest and grinned at him.

'Has likkle Finny got a likkle crush on a Capitol girl?' She teased, laughing to herself.

'No! I'm not going to sleep with her! We're just friends. Besides, she's not like all the other Capitol people.' Finnick objected, sitting up so he could face Johanna.

'How so, Odair? They're all the same! Every year, they sit on their asses and watch 12 year olds kill each other for entertainment!' Johanna said, working herself up into anger which wasn't unusual for her. Although she may look small and harmless, deep down she is dangerous. Then again, no one becomes a victor of the Hunger Games through compassion and innocence.

'Not her.' Finnick shook his head. 'She's different.'

'Whatever, Odair. Have a nice time with your Capitol buddy.' Johanna rolled her eyes and then got up to walk out of the room in a sulk, slamming the door with a bang. Even when she wasn't sulking, Finnick always complained that Johanna was too loud. She argued that she was just 'heavy-handed.'

Finnick sighed and flopped his head back against the couch. Johanna wouldn't stay mad at him for too long. She was like a storm; she always blew over. Besides, she was the closest person Finnick had to a friend. His father always used to tell him that friends keep you alive but as Finnick grew older and thought about it, he realised that friends could also get you killed, just as easily.

Walking towards Silver's apartment, he couldn't help but look forward to seeing her again. There was something about that girl; maybe it was the way her smile reaches her eyes, or the way she plays with her hair when she feels nervous, or the way she blushes so easily. There was something about Silver than made him feel as though he could tell her absolutely anything.

'Hey Finn!' Silver grinned as she opened the door to him.

'Hello Silver, you're looking as dazzling as always.' Finnick smiled.

'You don't look too bad yourself, Odair.' Silver laughed and let him inside.

At first they relaxed on the couch, watching TV and deliberately avoiding the Hunger Games rewinds that were showing more frequently since the next Games are soon coming up.

'I was meant to ask you yesterday, about that secret you told me.' Finnick said.

'hmm?'

'Is it true? How did you find out about it?' Finnick asked. This question had been bugging him ever since she told him how Snow had killed his first child.

'I over-heard my dad's friends talking about it. Snow killed his first son because he thought he was weak and then told everyone that it was a car accident. No one knew any different.' Silver whispered.

'Why are you whispering?' Finnick whispered back.

'You never know who's listening, the walls have ears.' Silver explained.

'Very true.' Finnick mused to himself.

'You need to tell me now, what you thought you was going to…um…do with me when you first came here.' Silver said, blushing.

'I can't Silver. Some secrets are best left untold.'

'I haven't exactly got anyone to tell, have I now?' Silver replied, smiling. There was something about that smile that made Finnick feel all warm inside; he felt as though he needed to tell her.

'Sometimes….the people of the capitol like to pay to have me.' Finnick explained awkwardly. 'For a night of pleasure.' He added, encase she didn't get the hint.

'But that's…prostitution!' Silver exclaimed in horror.

'Not in Snow's eyes.'

'Say no!' Silver said.

'I can't do that.' Finnick shook his head sadly. 'Some people say family is strength but they overlook the fact that it is also a weakness. I don't want Snow to hurt them.'

'I…Can't believe….I'm so sorry Finn.' Silver said, trying to gather the words in the mouth.

'Don't be. It's not like it's your fault.' Finnick shrugged, trying to appear unbothered.

'Sugar cube?' Silver offered, trying to lighten the conversation.

'You know me too well. I love the sweet things in life.' Finnick replied, winking flirtatiously at Silver.

'In a world like this, we need sugar to sweeten it up.' Silver agreed, also taking a sugar cube.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to anyone who is following this story! :) believe me, i have some really good ideas for this :) I would love it if you left a review to tell me what you thought of it :) Reviews really make my day!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

It went on like that. Finnick lived his victor life of lies, prostitution and nightmares whilst Silver lived her lonely life of being trapped in apartment 803, trying to avoid the Hunger Games highlights which was being played on TV more often since it was coming up for the next games. However, the only good thing was that the two of them meet up a few times a week for their 'night of pleasure' which was actually just the two of them playing board games and laughing in each other's company.

It was Finnick who first got the call. Out of everyone, Finnick was the only one who made sense really, I mean it's not like Silver had anyone else to call.

Finnick was lounging on the couch with Johanna, flicking through the TV channels to find something that wasn't Hunger Games related. In the end they settled for some typical Capitol fashion programme.

Finnick's phone started ringing from the other side of the room and he was planning on ignoring it due to sheer laziness but something inside of him made him walk across the room to answer it, even though he knew it was probably another client.

He was wrong. It wasn't as much as a client but more of a friend. It was Silver.

'Hello?' Finnick spoke into the phone.

'Finn?! Finn….help…I don't know what to do. I…..I just need you right now…..Please?!' Silver's desperate voice rang through his ears. Finnick found it hard to make out what she was saying through the tears although he got the gist of it.

'Silver?! what's wrong?!' Finnick answered in a panic.

'Please come….Finnick.'

'Okay, okay, I'm coming right now. Just hold on.' Finnick said as he hastily shoved his sneakers on his feet and hung up the call.

'What was that all about?!' Johanna asked from the couch.

'I don't know. But I'm about to find out.' Finnick replied and slammed the front door of his apartment after he left.

Finnick hadn't run this fast since he was in the Hunger Games, running for his life. It brought back memories. It brought back the raw fear that turned his blood cold. It brought back the rush of adrenaline as he ran as fast as he could.

Once he reach apartment 803 he was thoroughly exhausted. He's legs felt like they were about to cave in and he could hear his heart pulsing from somewhere inside his head. Silver's front door was open by a tiny crack and he could already hear weeping wails coming from inside.

'Silver?' Finnick called anxiously into the apartment.

'Finnick! You came!' Silver sobbed. Finnick slowly made his way over towards Silver who was curled up in a crying heap on the floor.

'Of course I came. That's what friends are for.' Finnick said softly, sitting down next to her and brushing the damp blonde hair out of her face.

'What happened Silvie?' Finnick asked gently, using his nickname for her.

Silver shuffled and pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. As she shuffled, she revealed a pure white rose lying on the ground beneath her feet. Silently, Silver handed me the piece of paper.

_Dear Miss Fairwell. _

_I am writing to you with regrets to tell you that your father, Curtis Fairwell, has been founded for betrayal and treason against the Capitol, the republic and against me. _

_It had come to my attention on the 25__th__ of August that Mr Fairwell had been part of a devious plot, devised to kill me using poison during my celebratory meal yesterday afternoon._

_Fortunately, Mr Fairwell discovered that his actions and attempts were pointless and as a result of this, he was immediately put to death. I would like to tell you that he died silently and painlessly, however, I would be lying if I did. _

_I'm sure you will agree with me that this is just and righteous punishment for a heinous crime. As a result of your father's actions and disgrace, you will be moving out of the Capitol and into a district of your choice. Choose wisely. Remember Silver: the walls have ears. _

_Yours sincerely_

_President Snow. _

Finnick's eyes flickered over the note, his face becoming pale as he read it. For once in his life, he didn't know what to say. Finnick Odair was speechless.

'He killed him, Finn.' Silver whispered. 'He killed my father.'

'Come with me.' Finnick replied, pulling Silver up from the floor and leaving the white rose where it was.

* * *

They didn't speak at all for the entire journey outside of the block of apartments. Finnick didn't tell Silver where he was taking her but, then again, Silver didn't ask. Walking through the streets of the Capitol seemed wrong after what they had just read. It was too happy and colourful.

Silver found where Finnick was taking her soon enough when Finnick suddenly sat down on the grass in the local park. It wasn't deserted although they were out of earshot of the Capitol people.

'Why did you take me here?' Silver asked quietly.

'The walls have ears, remember?'

'I don't care what Snow hears. I hate him.' Silver replied with a touch of venom.

'Shhhhh!' Finnick urged, pressing his finger against her soft pink lips. 'Just because he can't hear us, doesn't mean it's safe to say things like that!'

Silver sniffed and rubbed her eyes which were already red and her skin was a little blotchy. Her silver eye make-up had been rubbed down her face, giving her cheeks a glittering shimmer as the sun caught the side of her face.

'Did you know? About your father's plot?' Finnick asked.

'No! He wouldn't do that! My father loved the Capitol; he used to tell me off for not watching the Hunger Games and eating meat and stuff!' Silver cried.

'That's exactly the kind of thing you would do if you wanted to take down the government though.' Finnick mused. 'Think, Silver: Has Snow personally done anything to him that would make your father take those actions?'

Silver suddenly looked up. 'My mother. Snow let her die.'

'What?! How?!' Finnick gasped.

'My mother was dying. I was only young at the time so I didn't understand why she was dying. Some illness. All I knew was that she needed some expensive medicine that my father couldn't afford. My father went to ask Snow to save her but Snow refused. He said it was pointless saving one life. One life means nothing.' Silver said distantly, trying to take in the reality of the events.

'Silvie…I'm so sorry.' Finnick said softly.

'I didn't think my father cared. I thought he forgot about her. But he didn't. He loved her all along.'

'You never forget the people you care about.' Finnick said, gazing at Silver's teary face.

'I'm going to go to District 4.' Silver said suddenly.

'What? Why?' Finnick asked in confusion.

'I have to pick a district, remember?' Silver said, pointing to Snow's letter.

'Why would Snow make you move to another district?' Finnick asked thoughtfully.

They both sat in silence for a while before Silver gasped and started crying again.

'Shhh Silvie…It's okay. You have me.' Finnick murmured softly, pulling her against his chest.

'Finnick…I think I know why Snow's making me move to a district.' Silver sobbed.

'Why?' Finnick frowned.

'I think…I think he's going to put me in the Hunger Games.'


	4. Chapter 4

**So if anyone is actually following this story: I LOVE YOU! :D...no seriously, it means a lot to me that you are reading it :) If you could leave a review, that would be absolutely brilliant, even if you tell me what i need to improve on :) Anything would be nice.**

**Chapter Four**

Finnick was speechless. He just stared in horror and realization.

'Finn…I think I'm going to die.' Silver gulped.

'Don't say that Silvie, he might not put you in the games.' Finnick tried comforting her although it was futile, for he knew that she was probably right.

'Why else would I have to move into a district?'

'I don't know Silvie.' Finnick sighed.

Then Silver cried. She cried and cried and didn't stop crying for a long while. Finnick did the best he could by rocking her gently from side to side and murmuring soothing things in his ear but there was not much he could do. What was one life against the Capitol? Nothing. One life meant nothing, but to Finnick, Silver's life meant everything.

After a good long cry, Silver's tears finally slowed up. Or maybe she just ran out of tears to cry with. Silver sat up a little taller and wiped her face free of all moisture. Her breathing slowed down to a normal pace and she looked up into Finnick's eyes.

'Right…um…I need to like…pack?' Silver said unsurely.

'You're going to District 4 now?' Finnick asked.

'What more have I got here. Beside, you said District 4 was beautiful.' Silver tried smiling although it didn't reach her eyes.

'Shall we?' Finnick asked, holding out his hand to help her up. Silver reached out and took his hand shakily.

'I need to talk to Snow. Tell him my District.' Said Silver, feeling sick to her stomach.

Finnick swallowed a lump of anger that was rising in his throat. He wanted to scream, kick and fight. He wanted to shout how it wasn't fair. Not his Silver, anyone else but her.

A horrible thought suddenly dawned on Finnick; a thought that rattled his teeth and made his skin crawl: if Silver was right, if Snow was going to put her in the games, he would be her mentor. He would have to fill her with false encouragement and then watch as she is brutally murdered by some vicious, psychopath Career. After that, the guilt would kick in; the horrendous guilt and loneliness as he loses the only true friend he has.

As Finnick tuned back into reality, he realised that Silver was talking away about something.

'…and at least 3 dresses. Maybe I could bring a few board games encase it gets boring. Oh and I would definitely need to remember my pyjamas and a coat for when winter comes round. I wonder whether it will be as cold as it is here? Are the winter's cold in district 4?' Silver asked Finnick brightly. She was trying to block out what was happening. She busied herself with planning the clothes she would be bring and convincing herself that she was moving to a nice place. Not to her death.

Finnick tried not to cry, he really did. Silver was acting so brave. Maybe not brave, but at least she wasn't a crying mess. 'Yes, it gets quite chilly.' Finnick replied sadly. If Silver was right about Snow's plans for her then she wouldn't live till winter.

Once the two of them reached Silver's apartment, Finnick gave Silver a hand packing her clothes into a suitcase. The two of them chatted about pointless things, anything to distract them. Finnick tried to crack a few jokes but it wasn't quite the same since his heart wasn't in it.

Silver tried desperately to avoid looking at the white rose on the floor. She had been brought up to know that white roses symbolizes innocence but now she knew that they were about as innocent as the grim reaper himself.

'Will you look after my stuff for me?' Silver asked Finnick once the two of them arrived outside Snow's white mansion.

'Of course.' Finnick said distantly, staring at the large house.

'So…I'll see you in a bit yeah?' Silver said, trying to be cheerful but the lump in her throat and the tears in her eyes gave it away.

'I don't want you to go in alone.' Finnick murmured, pulling Silver tightly against his chest.

'I'm scared Finn.'

'Just do what he says okay. Play his game. Lie if you must. Just…please be careful.' Finnick said urgently. He would love to have gone in with her but that would aggravate Snow further.

'I should go…' Silver sighed reluctantly.

'I'll be right her if you need me.'

Silver could only manage to give a slight nod, afraid that if she opened her mouth she would start crying again, and she didn't want that to happen.

Snow's house was quiet and full of Peacekeepers. And Avoxes. She was accompanied by a large, bulky Peacekeeper to President Snow. Silver thought to herself how she would hate living here. It was far impersonal and empty. The Peacekeeper stopped outside a heavy looking wooden door and knocked on it three times.

'Enter.' A cold voice spoke from inside.

The Peacekeeper opened the door for Silver and then left without any further words. She wanted to hold on to him and tell him not to leave her alone but she knew that would look silly and needy.

'Hello Silver. Nice to finally meet you.' Snow said. He looked less intimidating in person than what Silver had seen on the television. The creepy thing was that he could easily pass for a kind, loving grandfather. It was like lulling you into a false sense of security without seeing the great danger beneath his appearance. However, when he spoke, his voice was so cold and hard that the image of a loving grandfather disappears instantly.

'You too, Sir.' Silver said nervously.

'I'm guessing you've made your choice?' Snow said, taking a step closer towards me.

'District 4, Sir.'

'Interesting…beautiful place…It wouldn't have anything to do with young Finnick Odair, would it Silver? I know he's been spending a lot of nights with you lately.'

'You know about that?' Silver asked in curiosity.

'I know about everything, Silver. That is what your father failed to realise.' Snow replied, taking a few more steps closer to Silver. So close that she could smell…blood. Why did Snow smell of blood? It made her feel sick with nausea.

Silver held her breathe, trying not to breathe in the coppery smell of blood but she had to breathe to talk.

'Sir, is there any particular reason you want me to move to a District?' Silver asked nervously, her voice shaking slightly.

'We don't like traitors in the Capitol. It was either that or I made you into an Avox.' Snow replied bluntly.

'Of course, Sir. I understand.' Silver said, trying to look as innocent and understanding as possible but deep down, all she could feel was anger. Hot, burning anger.

'Another thing, Silver. Once you're in District 4, you will no longer have your identity. I will not allow anyone from the Capitol recognising you. Thankfully, the only person who actually knows you in the Capitol is your private tutor, I guess we can take care of his memory.' Snow smiled but it wasn't a nice one.

'How?' Silver asked in bewilderment.

'Hijacking the brain is a simple procedure really. Thankfully you don't have many friends or matters would get rather complicated.' Snow said, smiling again.

'If you don't mind me asking, Sir, what is my new identity?' Silver asked timidly.

'Lana Crawford. I took the liberty in making your new identity passes which you will need to move to your new District.' Snow said, handing out a small pass with Silver's photo on the front. Silver tried not to shudder as she wondered how in hell Snow could get hold of a picture of her. But then again, hell was a familiar territory for President Snow.

'Is that all Sir?'

'One more thing, Silver.' Snow said, taking an even closer step towards Silver, so close that the smell of blood was overwhelming,

'Yes?' Silver asked weakly.

'When I killed your father, he screamed. Such a cowardly way to die, don't you agree?' Snow whispered and smiled sinisterly.

Silver gulped and took a frightened step backwards, towards the door.

'Be careful now, Lana. We wouldn't want anymore…unfortunate events occurring.' Snow called, still smiling.

Silver felt too frozen with fear and anger to speak and fumbled opened the door to get out of there as soon as possible. She couldn't even stop the burning tears from brimming out of her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

The Peacekeeper that walked her to Snow looked at her with almost…sympathy in his blank and empty eyes.

'Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!' Finnick said as soon as Silver reached him. Finnick knew that whatever Snow said, it can't have been good because he had never seen Silver look so shaken up and broken before.

'I hate him.' Silver whispered, almost silently. If Finnick didn't have his full attention on her, he probably would have missed it.

'I know Silvie, I do too.' Finnick murmured, gently tugging her away from Snow's house.

'He smelt of blood.' Silver whispered.

'I know.'

'Why does he smell of blood, Finn?' Silver asked, looking up at Finnick with big round eyes.

'I'll tell you later, let's get out of here.'

'He changed my name too.'

'What?'

'He changed my name to Lana Crawford. He changed me Finn.' Silver whispered.

'You'll still be my Silver, nothing can ever change that.'

'Shall we go back to your apartment so you can pack your clothes to go back to District 4?' Silver

asked Finnick.

'Oh…um…Silver, I'm not going back yet?' Finnick bit his lip, trying to avoid this conversation completely.

'Why?'

'I have some…business to take care of here.'

'Clients.' Silver sighed in understanding.

'Yeah, clients.' Finnick smiled sadly. 'I'll be home in a couple of days though, for the…' Finnick trailed off, unsure on how to finish the sentence without upsetting both himself and Silver.

'Reaping.' Silver said quietly.

'Yeah…that.' Finnick swallowed nervously.

'Where will I go?' Silver asked, a flock of nerves suddenly fluttering around her stomach over the daunting prospect of moving districts.

'What do you mean?'

'Where will I stay? I don't have a home anymore.' Silver said, thinking back to her old apartment although all she could think about was the white rose lying on the floor.

'Stay in my house, in the Victor's village. You'll have to be careful though, make sure no one see's you or they'll get suspicious.'

'Okay.' Silver said unsurely as the both reached the railway station. It was getting a little darker now; almost dusk but not quite.

'Oh come here.' Finnick said suddenly, engulfing Silver in a tight hug; it was so tight she could hear his fast heartbeat beating in time against her. Finnick kissed the crown of Silver's blonde head and then held her back at arm's length so he could look into her eyes.

'I'm so sorry this has happened to you.' He said because that was the only thing that seemed right to say.

'Life is unfair.' Silver said, tears beginning to fill her eye's again.

'Always has been, always will.' Finnick agreed. Silver wasn't sure although she thought that Finnick's eyes were looking particularly shinny with moisture and she might have heard a lump in Finnick's throat. She knew he wouldn't cry though, Finnick Odair never cries.

'Be careful.' Silver whispered.

'Always.' Finnick replied as the train zoomed past behind them, signalling that it was time for Silver to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**I got a review! :D thank's so much, guest reviewer, you really made my day! Also, thank you to anyone who reads this story, you are the best! :D**

**Chapter 5**

'Identity Passes please.' A loud, booming voice called from behind Silver on the train journey to District 4.

Silver fumbled around inside her pocket until she pulled out her fake identity card and handed it to the man.

The ticket man was short and round with a moustache that curled at the ends and neon orange coloured hair. There was a certain word which was perfect to describe him and that word was jolly.

The moustache man plucked Silvers ticket out of her hand and passed it through a high-tech looking machine which scanned her picture and details and probably sent it off to President Snow so he could keep a close eye on anyone who comes in and out of the Capitol. Kind of like a hawk watching his prey.

'Have a nice trip...Lara.' Moustache man said, looking at her name on the card. Being called Lara made Silver feel a little queasy inside, everything was surreal, as though she could be waking up any second. Unfortunately, life wouldn't be as kind to let it all be a dream. Rule number one: Life is unfair. The soon you accept it, the less you will be disappointed.

Riding on the train was kind of a daunting prospect since Silver had never ridden on a train before and had never even left the Capitol. However, she found the whooshing noise of the train as it zoomed past the skyscrapers of the Capitol strangely relaxing. It allowed her to reflect on her thoughts of the day. None of which were too positive.

She wanted to cry for her father. She really did. Silver regretted not getting to know him as well as she could have done and loving him as much as she could have done. To Silver, her father had always come across as a typical patriot of the Capitol: a worshiper of President Snow, a favourer of the Hunger games.

Now, Silver had learnt that this was all an act- part of a scheme to assassinate President Snow. He never spent much time with her, always away on business or out with friends. Silver never really minded since she felt as though she had nothing in common with him, yet now, she felt regret and wished she got to know him a little better. She felt as though they were probably a lot closer than she once thought.

Silver sat backed and watched out of the window of the train. As the Capitol started fading away, Silver realised that they were heading into a new city: one with fancy looking buildings, flashing lights and colourful posters; it was very similar to the Capitol itself, yet not as plush.

_'This must be District 1.'_ Silver thought knowingly to herself. It seemed like a nice place to live; you can always tell by the state the children are in during the reapings as to how wealthy the districts were and Silver knew that District 1 was one of the wealthiest.

The next district that the train stopped at was District 2. Not as pretty as District 1, Silver noted. District 2 specialized in masonry and weaponry so naturally, it was full of large, dull grey towers with smoke pouring out the tops of them, giving the sky above it a murky grey colour which added to the darkness of the already twilight sky.

About 10 minutes more on the high-speed train and it had flown past District 2 and on to District 3: the electronic industry. This was evident to Silver since you could probably spot District 3 from miles away, due to its great mass of lights. Ever building was decorated with lights: some colourful, some flashing, some that move around and create a picture. It really was fascinating.

As Silver passed through the district, it became darker as the lights of District 3 lay behind her. Silver's stomach was all tied in knots as she realised that the next time the train stopped, she would have to get off. In the distance, Silver could just about make out a shining light out of the darkness. As she drew closer, she realised it was the moonlight; the moonlight hitting the surface of the water, giving it a silvery glow.

It was beautiful, just like Finnick said it would be.

Silver got off the train and lugged her heavy suitcase out of the train station. It was dark now and hard for her to get her bearings to find Victor village. She was afraid of asking anyone encase she wouldn't get founded out and be in more trouble with Snow. Then again, it wasn't as if there was anyone around to ask; everyone was probably in bed.

'Dammit Silver, you need to start being more independent. You're on your own now.' Silver hissed to herself, annoyed by her pettiness.

Silver wandered around the moonlit village, being careful not to seen, but also to take in the sights of what was now her new home. There was a constant salty smell in the air which gave the atmosphere a refreshing feel to it; one which Silver had never experienced before since she had never been to the sea.

After a while of wandering, Silver came across a row of beautiful, big houses that were arranged in almost a semi-circle. The sign on the gate said 'Victor Village.' Silver took a deep breath before walking through the gate and into Victor Village. Her mind was racing with a million thoughts at once: 'What if I get caught?' 'I want Finn.' 'I hate President Snow.' 'I want to kill President Snow.' The last thought shocked Silver since she had never had the urge to hurt anyone in her life. That was before she found the white rose.

Finnick's house key which he gave her had the number 3 on it so Silver walked over to the third house and let herself in quietly. She dared not turn any lights on encase someone saw them and came to investigate who the intruder was. Instead she managed to guide her way through the house by the moonlit sea which somehow managed to light most of the district at night.

She lugged her suitcase up the stairs, tripping at least twice due to sheer clumsiness. The first door she opened was the bathroom so she took the liberty of this and washed her face to relax herself and brush her teeth with a toothbrush she could only assume was Finnicks. The next door was a bedroom.

The first thing Silver noticed was the large window, which took up most of the wall and looked out towards the ocean. The stars and moon managed to light the bedroom so Silver could faintly see the outlines of objects in the room, for example, the trident that was hanging on the wall. Silver realised that this must be Finnick's bedroom. Thinking about Finnick made her feel so much more alone and she craved to have him hold her in his arms and tell her that it was all going to be okay; even if he was lying through his teeth.

Silver dropped her luggage at the corner of the room and picked up a piece of clothing that was lying on the floor. It was Finnicks jumper. She hugged the soft material to her face and breathed in Finnick's scent, her favourite smell in the world. It was a mixture of saltiness from the ocean and sugar from all the sugary snacks he eats. It smelled delicious.

Silver pulled the jumper over her head and let it fall so it swamped her and reach mid-thigh on her leg. Since she couldn't have a hug from Finnick, this was reasonable alternative. Silver collapsed on the large double bed and wrapped herself in the quilt cover. Then the tears came. It wasn't like she could help it; anyone else would cry if they experienced the day she had. She knew deep down that crying would leave her with nothing but a blotchy face and a damp pillow but she did it anyway because it made her feel a tiny bit better. She cried and cried until she eventually fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to anyone who reads this story, you are awesome! Please please please leave a review! :D**

**Chapter 6**

Fear was the thing that drove Silver into hibernation. Fear over getting caught. Fear of President Snow. Fear of the gossip of the next Hunger Games. Silver spent nearly a whole week inside Finnick's house, only venturing outside at the crack of dawn to get some food so she didn't starve to death.

Boredom was the thing that nearly drove Silver to insanity. There was a TV in Finnick's house, yet every channel seemed to be on Hunger Games repeats and theories on the next arena. There was paint and paper, yet Silver was even worse at art than she was at sport. There was a darts board that was set up on the back of the kitchen door, yet whenever Silver tried to play, the darts never even hit the board.

The one thing that Silver did do was read. She discovered that Finnick had a small selection of books on his bookshelf in the living room so she spent most of the day reading. It wasn't the most thrilling pastime, granted, although it helped Silver take her mind off…well…everything.

7 days after Silver had arrived, on Sunday evening, she heard the noise of a key turning in the lock on the door. She froze and dropped her book, unsure on whether to hide or arm herself with a weapon.

_'Don't be silly, it's probably Finnick.'_ The sensible voice in her head told her, yet the anxious voice told her told her to hide just encase. So she did.

Hiding behind the curtains was probably the worst place she could hide since it was normally the first place anyone would look. Plus, you could see her feet from underneath it. Footsteps pounded down the hallway and into the living. Silver's heart was beating faster than the beat of the high-speed train as it travelled to District 4.

'Playing hide and seek on your own, Sugar?' A playful voice called out from a couple meters away.

'FINNICK!' Silver exclaimed and quickly untangled herself from the curtains and threw herself into Finnick's arms.

'Oh Finnick! You came! I was so scared.' Silver exclaimed, unable to stop the tears from rolling down her eyes.

'Silvie baby, of course I came.' Finnick chuckled and wiped the moisture away from her eyes.

Taking a few deep breaths, Silver stepped back so she could take in his twinkly eyes and cheeky smile. Oh how she had missed that.

'Is that my jumper?' Finnick questioned, raising his eyebrow at her.

'It smells like you.' Silver shrugged.

'And what do I smell of?' Finnick asked, leaning forward so his breather tickled her ear.

'Sugar and salt.' Silver replied, smiling.

'Do you like my house?' Finnick asked, collapsing down onto the couch and pulling Silver down to sit beside him.

'Brilliant. I have barely left it all week.' Silver replied.

'So…you're telling me you haven't been down to the beach yet?' Finnick asked in surprise.

'I was scared encase someone would spot me and start asking questions.'

'You can't go to District 4 without going to the beach. First thing tomorrow, I'm taking you swimming.'

'But I can't swim.' Silver objected.

'Then I will teach you.' Finnick decided.

'You know, you should really work on your hiding skills though. You would be terrible at hide and seek.' Finnick commented, picking up Silver's hand and tracing circles on it.

'I didn't have much time to think.' Silver defended.

'That's part of the game; you've got to think quickly.' Finnick rolled his eyes.

'Well if you think you are so good, I'd like to see you try. ' Silver argued back. '1…2…3…4…' Silver said, clasping her hands over her eyes.

'Silvie, what are you…' Finnick questioned but then quickly realised that she had started a game of hide and seek and ran out of the room as fast as he could.

An idea sprung to his mind and he ran upstairs, trying to make as much noise as possible so Silvie would hear him. Then, he tiptoed back down the stairs, as quiet as he possibly could and tiptoed back into the living room, ducking down behind the couch.

'17…18..19..20…COMING READY OR NOT!' Silver yelled and sprung up from the sofa. A few seconds later, he heard her footsteps pounding up the stairs. Finnick smiled to himself as Silvie fell for the trap he had set.

It took Silver a good 5 minutes to determine that Finnick wasn't actually upstairs before pounding back down the stairs, only to find Finnick stretched out on the couch, eating some sugar cubes.

'You…you were down here all along?' Silver asked in surprise.

'Told you I'm good.'

'How?' Silver asked, sitting down beside Finnick.

'In hide and seek, you always want to go where the seeker will never look. They tend not to look at the place they first set off. I made you think I was running up the stairs but I wasn't.' Finnick explained.

'Clever.'

'You better remember it for next time.' Finnick said, with a strange touch of seriousness which made Silver wonder whether it had another meaning.

'So, what's cooking, Sugar?' Finnick asked, back to his old jokey self.

'Nothing?'

'You didn't make me a welcome home dinner?' Finnick said, pouting and widening his eyes.

'Well I didn't know you were coming home. The fact that I was hiding behind the curtains was a big enough clue.'

'Come on, I'm starving. Let's cook.' Finnick said, pulling Silver up from the couch by her hand.

Finnick made a start by opening all the kitchen cupboards to look for any food in the house.

'No meat?' Finnick asked in dismay.

'I'm vegetarian, dumbass.' Silver rolled her eyes at him. Finnick smiled at her, he liked it when Silver was sharp with him.

'Fine, fine. I guess I'll have to turn veggie for a day.' Finnick rolled his eyes and pretended to be disappointed but Silver could see through his disguise.

Silver got out a knife and started chopping the vegetables although she wasn't very good. She had to adapt to cooking in the last week, in order to fend for herself. Before this, Kandee, her Avox, would have done all the cooking for her.

'Let me do that! Do you want to go through life with only 9 fingers! Finnick exclaimed, taking the knife off her.

'Go play darts or something.' Finnick ordered, taking over the chef roll completely.

Silver wandered over to the darts board and collected the darts. If she stood really close, she might have been able to actually hit the board, except she knew Finnick would laugh at her for being silly and make her stand further back.

Silver raised the dart until it was pointing to the board and then threw it. There was a loud thud as the dart buried into the kitchen door.

'Did that just hit my door?' Finnick questioned from behind Silver.

'Umm…maybe? Yes.' Silver smiled.

'You actually missed from that distance? Seriously?' Finnick hooted with laughter. 'Give me a go.' Finnick said, abandoning the vegetables and taking hold of a dart.

He hit bulls-eye. Silver wasn't surprised. Finnick somehow managed to be good at everything. Finnick turned to Silver, giving her a boastful smile and winked.

'Pure luck.' Silver muttered and threw another dart. This one was even further away from the board than the first one, piercing yet another hole in the door.

'Hey, you're doing it wrong.' Finnick said softly, almost whispering but not quite. His mouth was right next to her ear, tickling her cheek with his breath.

Finnick held Silver's hand with a dart in it and pulled it up until it was eye level for her.

'When you throw it, you want to throw with your arm, not your dart. The dart will go wherever your hand points to.' Finnick said ever so gently in Silver's ears, causing shivers to rush down her spine.

'Feel the weight of it in your hand. This one's only light, you don't need much force. If you're throwing a spear, you would need more force.' Finnick said and Silver complied, feeling the weight of the metal dart in her hand.

'The dart is heavier at the front; make sure you throw it a little higher to allow for it to fall slightly in the air. That's the same for when you're throwing a trident.' Finnick continued and Silver listened very carefully.

'Now focus. Focus on where you want the dart to end up. Picture it hitting the target in your mind. Steady your hand. Then throw it.' Finnick whispered and took a couple steps back. Silver pushed every thought out of her mind and obeyed Finnick. After steadying her hand, she threw it and let the wind carry it to the target.

It didn't hit the bulls-eye but it was damn close enough. Silver felt the corners of her lips being turned up into a grin.

'You did it.' Finnick breathed in surprise.

'Yeah…I did.' Silver agreed, not really believing it herself.

'Well at least you won't do any more damage to my door.' Finnick said, changing back into his old jokey self.

When evening came around, Finn decided to let Silver sleep in his bed and instead, he took the spare bedroom since Silver had already gotten used to sleeping in his room. She still slept in Finnick's jumper although, this time, it didn't feel as lonely. In fact, this was probably the most un-loneliness she had felt in a long while for she had Finnick and Finnick had her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to Lisa, Pluv143000 and Windsong who all reviewed! :D It means a lot to me! :) Here is the next chapter, i hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

'Wake up. Come on Silvie! Time to get up.' Finnick called softly and gently shook Silver's shoulders.

'Uhh.' Silver moaned into her pillow, and turned away from Finnick.

'Well well well, you know what I do to lazy people who don't wake up in the morning?' Finnick whispered seductively, bending down so his mouth was level with Silver's ear.

'No.'

'Tickle them!' Finnick exclaimed loudly and jumped on top of Silver. His hands slid under the quilt cover until they found Silver's ribcage so he could tickle her more effectively. Silver shrieked and thrashed from side to side in order to avoid Finnick's tickling hands.

'GET OFF! FINNNNIICCKK!' Silver shrieked and quickly sprung out of bed.

'Works every time.' Finnick chuckled to himself.

'Finnick, it's five o'clock in the morning?!' Silver exclaimed in horror after looking at the clock.

'Best time of the day. Come on, we're going swimming!' Finnick said gleefully. Actually, this was probably the happiest Silver had ever seen Finnick; when swimming was involved.

It took them at least twenty minutes for them both to get out the house. Well Finnick was ready in five minutes and spent the remaining time nagging Silver about how slow she was taking.

Nobody was awake at this hour and it was still sort of dark outside since the sun hadn't risen fully. Finnick whistled a tuneful song whilst the two of them walked down to the beach.

'I know a really great place to go; it's a little cove in the rocks over there. It's my secret place so I'm going to have to make you swear to secrecy.' Finnick told Silver excitedly.

'I promise I won't tell a soul.' Silver giggled and followed Finnick towards to cove.

Since Silver didn't pack a swimming costume, a top and shorts would have to do. Finnick, on the other hand, wore plain black swimming shorts and discarded his top to the side. Silver tried hard not to stare at Finnick's toned and muscular chest but maybe she wasn't trying too hard since Finnick's next words were:

'Like what you see, Sugar?' He asked with a cheeky glint in his eye. Silver blushed and hid her face with her hair.

'Of course not!' She retorted, although she wasn't telling the truth. Finnick must have also known this judging by the chuckle that came from his mouth.

'Whatever, darling. You keep telling yourself that and maybe you'll believe it.' He laughed before proceeding to run straight into the water.

The water was Finnick's special place; the one place where he could be himself and lose himself in the cool, refreshing water that surrounded him like a wet hug. Silver smiled as she watched Finnick splash around in the water, swimming unwater before surfacing and spraying water out of his mouth like one of the water fountains in the Capitol. The smile on his face wasn't the smile of a Hunger Games Victor or President Snow's puppet; it was the smile of a free man.

'Come on in Silvie! The water's fine!' Finnick shouted from the water.

'I can't swim!' Silver objected. Finnick strode out of the water, dripping wet, and shaking the water droplets off his body.

'Let me show you.' Finnick said, holding out a hand for Silver to take.

Silver was hesitant at first, but looking up into Finnick's kind and trustworthy eyes, she realised that she was safe so she followed him into the depths of the water.

Silver waded into the water until it reached her chest. She was a little scared but Finnick had his hand in hers, just for reassurance.

'Duck your head until the water.' Finnick instructed.

'What? No!' Silver objected strongly.

'Trust me, Silvie, it helps.' Finnick said. Surprised by the initial coldness of the water, Silver felt reluctant to suddenly submerge her whole face in it. But she did. She did it because she trusted him.

'See? Not so bad?' Finnick said softly.

'Not bad.' Silver agreed once she lifted her head out of the water.

'Now for floating. I need you to lean forwards on your chest and lift your legs up. Pretend you're a feather.' Finnick said.

'I can't! I'll drown!' Silver exclaimed.

'Feathers don't drown. I'll hold you.' Finnick said, putting his arms around Silver's stomach and gently tilting her forward until she was floating.

'Okay, now kick your legs up and down and move your arms outwards.' Finnick instructed.

'Don't let go!' Silver said in a panic.

'Of course not.'

It took a while but after a couple of hours, Silver was swimming. It wasn't the best stroke in the world; more like Silver waving her limbs around frantically to avoid drowning, but it was still swimming none the less.

'How far do you reckon I swan, Finn?' Silver asked excitedly, whilst wrapping herself in a towel.

'About…10 metres.' Finnick replied, rubbing the towel over his chest.

'10 metres! Is that is! It felt like I was swimming the length of the ocean!' Silver exclaimed,

'Sorry to burst your bubble, Silvie, but you should leave the expert swimming to me.' Finnick winked at her.

'Just because you're practically part fish doesn't mean you're a phenomenal swimmer. I would be a good swimmer if I grew up here.' Silver retorted.

'Whatever you say, Sugar.' Finnick chuckled. 'Come one, let's get home, I'm freezing.' Finnick said, wrapping his towel tighter around him.

The two of them walked back to Finnick's house, dripping wet with their towels wrapped around them, although this was considered the norm for District 4 so no one paid any attention. It was still very early in the morning so the majority of the district were still sleeping although a few people were awake and setting up their stalls in the market.

Once they got home, Finnick let Silver have the first shower to wash off any remaining bits of seaweed that was plastered on her body. Silver was in a good mood today and for some reason, when people are in a good mood, they want to sing. So she did. It wasn't a meaningful tune from her district, unlike the songs she hears the fisherman in District 4 singing in the mornings. It was a stupid, catchy, Capitol pop song. Silver didn't have the best voice in the world, far from it actually, but that didn't matter because it made her feel happy.

After her shower, Silver got dressed into some shorts and a blouse since it looked as though it was going to be a lovely day. By the time she was ready, Finnick had already showered, dressed and was downstairs making a start on breakfast.

'Can I give you a hand with anything?' Silver asked once she reached the kitchen.

'Yes, you can practice throwing darts.' Finnick replied, breaking the eggs into a frying pan.

'I meant with the breakfast.'

'I know you did.' Finnick smirked.

Silver shrugged her shoulders and picked up the darts. Her thoughts went back to yesterday when Finnick was telling her how to throw them. She pictured it so clearly, she could almost hear his voice in her mind.

The first dart hit bulls-eye.

'FINN!' Silver shouted in joy. Finnick turned round in a panic, half expecting Silver to be hurt or something.

'Look! Bulls-eye!' Silver exclaimed.

'Fantastic! See, I told you! I knew you could do it!' Finnick said, feeling a sense of pride. Silver threw the rest of the darts, none of them hitting the bulls-eye again, but coming close enough.

After breakfast, Silver and Finnick lounged on the couch in the living room, flicking through the TV channels but they were all Hunger Games related.

'Ugh! How can you stand this! I don't want to watch the Hunger Games!' Sivler exclaimed in frustration. Finnick reached over to take the remote from Silver, turning the TV off.

'I don't stand it. I turn it off.' He replied and got up from the sofa. Silver watched as Finnick swung his legs off the couch and walked across the room, picking up a small radio. He twiddled with the buttons, tuning it from a crackling sound to actual music.

'See, no Hunger Games.' Finnick smiled kindly, cracking up the volume so Silver could hear a beautiful piece of music being played. Not stupid Capitol pop music, it was more of a lullaby; a beautiful, melodic lullaby.

Finnick strolled over to where Silver was sitting and held out his hand towards her.

'Would you care to take this dance with me, Miss Fairwell?' He said, raising his eyebrows at her.

'Why I would love to, Mr Odair.' Silver giggled and let Finnick pull her up from the couch.

'And may I say, you do look absolutely exquisite tonight.' Finnick said, putting on a fake Capitol accent.

'Oh Mr Odair, you do know how to charm a girl.' Silver chuckled, playing along with him.

'Well, Miss Fairwell, charming ladies is my speciality.' Finnick said, winking at her.

Finnick and Silver dance and twirled around the living room, Silver's hands were round Finnick's shoulders whilst Finnick had his hands on her waist. The music was crackly and not the best quality but that didn't matter because they had each other and they were happy. Weren't they? Silver tried to be happy. She wanted to treasure this moment for a lifetime, but her mind kept drifting back to the Hunger Games and the fear of being reaped. She just wanted to dance with Finnick forever, forget her worries and be free. But she couldn't.

'Finn?' Silver asked softly.

'Yes Silvie.' Finnick replied smiling.

'When is the reaping?'

Finnick's face dropped and the smile faded. He stopped dancing and stared at Silver. Silver wasn't sure that he was going to answer her but after a few moments passed, he did.

'2 days.' Finnick replied, quietly.

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. We were having such a nice time and I ruined it.' Silver cried. 'I'm sorry Finn!'

'Me too, Silvie.' Finnick said sadly and stood back. I guess you could say that the dance was over.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much to those who are reading and following this! I really appreciate you taking your time to read it! :) here is the next chapter, please review! :D**

**Chapter 8**

The 2 days before the reaping flew by, faster than the high-speed train that took Silver to District 4. Silver and Finnick tried everything to take their minds off the Hunger Games but it was hard when the whole of the Capitol were Hunger Games obsessed. Even the people District 4 was constantly talking about it. There were rumours being spread round the district like wild fire; all of them claiming that this year's 70th Hunger games were going to be extra brutal. Finnick tried to assure Silver that the rumours weren't true and that there rumours every year but that still didn't stop her from crying herself to sleep at night.

It was the evening before the reaping and Silver and Finnick were sitting down for a meal that could possibly be Silver's last meal at District 4.

'Are you going to finish that?' Finnick asked, pointing to the leftover food on Silver's plate.

'I'm not hungry.' Silver replied quietly, pushing her plate towards Finnick to finish.

Finnick finished the rest of Silver's food in silence, both of them unsure of what to say.

'I think I might have an early night tonight.' Finnick said, after finishing the meal.

'Me too.'

'It's late.'

'I know.' Silver replied and then another bout of silence fell upon them, neither of them were up for conversation.

'I should wash the dishes.' Finnick sighed, getting up.

'No.' Silver said from the table. Finnick looked at her in confusion.

'Life is too short Finn. I don't want to wash dishes. Let's just leave them for another time.'

'You're right. To hell with dishes.' Finnick smirked and dropped them into the sink.

'So what shall we do instead?' Silver asked. Finnick had many things he wanted to do with Silver before the reaping tomorrow but instead he just shrugged and said 'I don't know.'

'Maybe you're right, maybe we should have an early night. It's a big day-'

'Don't Silver.' Finnick warned. 'I don't to think about tomorrow.'

'Why not Finn! You can't just pretended that it's not going to happen! Tomorrow you're going to have to mentor another two children to their deaths. One of them has a strong possibility of being me!' Silver exclaimed loudly.

'Silver! I said don't!' Finnick shouted, slamming his glass of water down on the table so water spilled out over the brim.

'Finn, I'm sorry but it's true.' Silver said, unfazed by Finnicks angry outburst. Finnick's posture relaxed and he let out a long sigh.

'I'm sorry I yelled at you Silvie. It's not your fault. You're right. I am trying to avoid tomorrow and it's stupid because it's inevitable.' Finnick said, slumping down in his chair.

'It's okay Finn, I understand.' Silver said but honestly, she didn't understand what it was like to be a Victor and she probably wouldn't ever understand.

'Let's just go to bed, Silvie. We're both tired.' Finnick suggested, giving her a weak smile.

'Okay.' Silver agreed and the two of walked up stairs, leaving the dirty dishes to lie in the sink.

Silver followed her usual bedtime routine of washing her face, brushing her teeth and putting Finnick's jumper on whilst Finnick lied on his bed with his hands behind his head, despairing over tomorrow.

'Night Finn.' Silver said softly, standing in his doorway.

'Yeah…Night Silvie.' Finnick replied, staring at the ceiling. Silver didn't leave at that moment, instead she cried. Not loudly, just soft tears which pattered against Finnick's jumper.

'Silver?' Finnick said suddenly, hearing Silver's sobs. He sprung up from the bed and walked over to Silver to wrap her in a hug.

'I'm scared Finn. I don't want to get reaped. I'm scared I'll get picked.' Silver said, the tears getting louder.

'Silvie, you're only 16, your name will only be in there 5 times. Think how many other names will be in there. The chances are so slim, Silvie.' Finnick said.

'Unless President Snow intervenes.' Silver sniffed.

'Maybe he just wanted to exile you from the Capitol, why would he put you in the Hunger Games? You haven't done anything wrong.'

'I'm scared Finn.'

'Sleep here with me.' Finnick suggested

'Sleep with you?' Silvie wiped her eyes and smirked at him.

'You're just dying to get your hands on me.' Finnick chuckled, not even blushing.

'Shut up Odair, let's sleep.' Silvie smiled and the two of them got under the covers of the bed.

It wasn't sexual in the slightest, just two friends holding each other until they fell asleep. Despite this, it didn't stop the strange tingly feeling Silver experienced when she touched Finnick. Silver fell asleep almost straight away, tired from worrying. However, Finnick stayed awake for a little longer, listening to the sound of Silver crying in her sleep and feeling helpless to do anything. He didn't cry though; Finnick Odair never cries.


End file.
